


Flower girls

by MangaBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, Aged-Up Character(s), Alive Carla Yeager, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barbecue, Beach Holidays, Bikinis, Bisexual Mikasa Ackerman, Campfires, Childhood Memories, College, Cute, Dating, Day At The Beach, Dirty Thoughts, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Games, Gay, Hotels, In Public, Lesbian Character, Love, Marshmallows, Memories, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Mikasasha - Freeform, Minor Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Modern Era, No Sex, No Smut, Ocean, Plans, Public Display of Affection, Ribbons, Romantic Fluff, Sasha Being Sasha, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shyness, Snacks & Snack Food, Social Anxiety, Summer, Summer Vacation, Teenagers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Mikasa and Sasha go to their local shopping arcade in preparation for a group beach trip for the summer. But both end up doting over each other in their new bathing suits. But they both love being spoiled anyway





	Flower girls

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written much MikaSasha recently and I felt it might cheer up fans

https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61q8rAEOJYL._UX679_.jpg-Sasha's bikini

https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71AxYt3e2mL._UX679_.jpg- Mikasa's bikini

* * *

Mikasa followed Sasha hazily through the swarms of people that came crashing their way. Her black eyes staring into oblivion as she blocked out the garbles of words that they spoke. She had never really liked big crowds much as they made her tired, but she wanted to spend time with Sasha so she braved the outside for her sake. They had decided to go on an abrupt shopping trip after making mutual plans with their friends to go to a beach for a trip. It was now summer and so they had decided to get out of the city for a couple of days to have some fun. Having booked a small beachside hotel to stay in before they had to go back.

Mikasa had thought about shopping online or even simply choosing to wear an old swimsuit, but she had long since grown out of her old beachwear and she knew how Sasha wanted to be prepared. After much begging with puppy dog eyes and not wanting to let down their friends, Mikasa had relented and decided to get it over with. I mean it may turn out to be fun and it would be like ripping off a band aid, so she may as well get it over and done with. She knew the payoff in the end would prove it's weight in gold so she bit the bullet.

Krista and Ymir were booked up which was a rarity for them, given they usually had so much free time, so they couldn't come along. Krista apologized profusely but asked them to take pictures and facetime them. She had been rather sulky about it, blaming her work and studies for getting in the way of what should have been a fun trip as a group. Ymir had explained her work had given her double shifts and her boss was too stingy to give her the time off. But said she would make it up to them another time, acting visibly more annoyed about it than Krista. But the others understood, but were none the less unhappy about their predicament.

Eren and Jean had decided to mutually shoulder the responsibility of the BBQ and beach antics together. Having read about speed boats, jet ski's and other watersports they could take part in. Even going hiking in the local area would be fun, just to get out and about, exploring somewhere new. After finally managing to earn his holiday time through his work, Eren was desperate to get away from home. Jean had been the one kind enough to find the place despite Eren's desperate antics and pushing loads of spontaneous ideas at him. Thankfully, Jean's mum had been nice enough to offer suggestions too.

Eren would stress out and try to do everything at once, which is why Jean would keep him grounded and take the mature approach. As well as his hot headed nature, Eren was prone to overthinking or even stressing out. Which is why Jean often prearranged things to be done so Eren had less to worry about. Like herself Eren was excited for this trip and wanted things to be organised. However, his tendency to panic at the last minute often got him into mess, to which Jean would always find ways to bring him back to rationality.

Connie and Armin were bringing board games and such for the late hours. Armin was also helping out by bringing his books and a few comics, as was expected of him. Knowing games would come up somewhere during their stay. He was the person who was always prepared for everything and knew how to keep the situation in control. As expected he always brought the medical kit and made sure there was always the emergency items brought along. He was always the reliable friend who was always there when you needed him.

Making sure nothing went wrong in any way shape or form, the last thing they wanted to happen was a disaster. As it would often only make things worse instead of interesting. But Mikasa was focusing more on the positive than the negative, trusting her instinct of how things would turn out for them all. Honestly, this whole thing felt like a dream to Mikasa and she was having a hard time expressing her joy about it. Growing up, she had never really had many trips to the beach, no fond memories of the place. She had lived in a lakeside country house near a forest with her family. After their death, she went to live with her uncle in the busier city. This would be a new experience for her. The scent of the ocean, the feel of the waves on her toes, the crisp and wet sand under her feet. The sound of gulls in the background, all the images of what was to be flashing through her mind, she felt like a little kid again.

But above all, it was going to mark the first serious trip with Sasha since becoming a couple. Being college students and having a part-time job, it didn't leave much time for leisure. Sure they had fun together and had day trips etc. But neither owned a car and train fairs weren't exactly cheap. So this was a big deal for them both. Mikasa eager to make these memories with her girlfriend. Most people would have thought she was the luckiest girl alive, having a family lake house cabin as a home. But it hadn't been the dream life they expected. Given how her parents deaths had later revealed this. If they had lived closer to people they would have been able to get help sooner and prevent casualties. But the past was a past for a reason, which made her all the more grateful for the things she had in her life now. The happiness she had obtained was truly a precious blessing to her.

She held every moment she shared with their friends and Sasha close to her heart. Sasha being the one who scared away the nightmares, whom in the past had held her tight and stroked her hair until she stopped screaming and crying from the nightmares. Whom made Mikasa realize she never thought she could love another human being so damn much. Sasha truly was the best thing that ever happened to her and she would keep saying that until Sasha realized her own value.

Sasha hurried through the isles like a sugar-induced toddler, Mikasa keeping an observant eye on her so she didn't get into trouble. She grabbed a big bag of marshmallows, hot dogs, alcohol and campfire food. Eager to make the most of their trip. It was all or nothing when it came to Sasha when it came to parties, always knowing what to bring. Most people assumed Sasha was an idiot, often making fun of her for being a moron or clueless. But Sasha was more intuitive than she appeared and quite reliable. But only her closest friends knew this.

Mikasa's daydreaming was cut short though by Sasha becoming distracted by something yet again. "Hey Mika, isn't this the cutest?" Sasha asked eagerly, her profound hyperactivity breaking the silence of Mikasa's mind. She pulled out a black bikini two-piece, nearly shoving it in Mikasa's face. It was a simple black two-piece bikini with a strap tie for both the bottoms and the matching top. But it was adorned with the bright colours of yellow sunflowers for the design. She had also found a yellow cotton beach jacket to match, with string ties and a hood.

It looked like something out of a vintage wallpaper design or summer gown one would have worn to a garden party. Though unique in it's choice, it was something that would suit Sasha. It matched her bright, optimistic and cheery personality. Mikasa blushed, her black eyes lighting up slightly as she gazed at the item. Imagining Sasha in it, her running up and down the beach wearing it. She would look so sexy in it, a bolder attire than she usually chose. The whole thing was full of happiness like the sun, which ironically the flower represented. Though she had thought Sasha would choose a one piece.

Sasha was usually the modest type who wore casual, genderfluid or comfortable clothes. Though she did enjoy the casual girly clothes, she tended to not give a shit about what people thought of how she dressed. But that didn't mean she wasn't prone to bouts of self doubt or self-consciousness given what happened when those girls had picked on her. She just tended to beat to the sound of her own drum, unpredictable and curious. But Mikasa appreciated that, having someone oblivious to social standard and more about freedom of personal expression.

She hummed thoughtfully, knowing that Sasha would already stand out. So why not go all out on her costume? She reached out to stroke Sasha's hair fondly, then it hit her. She had always found touching Sasha comforting, knowing that she was always close nearby. "Why not find a yellow bandana or bow to match" she teased. A yellow accessory would look good in her hair. Maybe if she wound black and yellow together it would mock bumblebee stripes, what a thought.

Sasha perked up, why hadn't she thought of that? A yellow bow would look so cute with this! "You're right!" she yelled in agreement. She thrust the suit into the basket and hurried off in order to complete her newfound mission. As she rushed off into the distance, Mikasa smiled in adoration. God, she loved that girl so damn much. As her lover wandered off further into the abyss of the store, Mikasa took note of the corn cobs, potato salad and other snacks they would need for the BBQ. Knowing Sasha she would solely grab unhealthy snacks instead of food.

Continuing her search, Mikasa's gaze fell to another bikini, it had a black hem with black tie strings. It was very pale pink in colour, with a black twisted branch tree design and red cherry blossom patterns adorning it. It was such a simple yet lovely design compared to the bold brightness of Sasha's, but they would still match in a way. She held the clothing close to her, pressing it against her body as she stared at herself in a nearby mirror. She wondered if maybe she should grab a red beach jacket to compliment it.

It was rare she ever really had a good debate on clothing options, she tended to just grab comfortable clothes. Jeans, shirt matches, denim jackets etc. She hadn't worn excessively girly clothes since she was a child. As she got older, she cared more about comfort and efficiency than anything else. But thanks to dating Sasha, she had found that happiness again. Actually starting to put in more effort about her looks, wanting to show off for her girlfriend every now and again. Giving her back a sense of self confidence she never knew she lost to begin with.

"Oh, Mikasa! Baby, that's so cute!" Sasha's gushing voice squealed breaking the silence. She knew in Mikasa's maternal family, cherry blossoms represented renewal and life. But the flower itself carried an air of innocence to it. Mikasa never really wore much floral stuff, so it made a pleasant and very surprising change. She had always thought of trying to make the suggestion, but worried that Mikasa wouldn't be comfortable with it.

Mikasa froze on the spot, realizing she had been caught red-handed by Mikasa. She had been having a private moment. Not actually thinking about when Sasha would show up again, hoping she could hide it in the basket so Sasha would be none the wiser about it. She felt like a child who had just been caught stealing something, despite having done nothing wrong. An awkward blush slowly coloured her pale cheeks. "I… I wanted to match"… she mumbled defensively. God, she felt like a fool. She should have just left it be and ignored it.

Sasha slowly approached, able to now appreciate the costume up close. A warm smile on her face. "Great idea" she agreed, they could be flower girls together. She began searching the beachwear eagerly, hoping to find something to compliment it. She grabbed a pale pink jacket for the beach, to match Mikasa's new suit. She held it up close to Mikasa, taking it all in. "There, not too bright and the colours match" she stated proudly. She would look so adorable. She had never seen Mikasa wear anything pink before, usually it was red or darker colours. She looked so sweet.

Mikasa smiled shyly, her panic now fading away into nothing. She had always loved the way Sasha's eyes lit up like stars when she was happy. It always brought a warm fuzziness to her insides. She had no idea why she had ever been worried, Sasha always knew how to say the right thing and show her how much she cared. Showering her in endless comfort and compliments, not aware of how much her words made her day all the better. "Besides, nobody looks cuter than you" Sasha reassured her. If her bikini was supposed to be like sunshine in the summer, her Bikini resembled the early springtime.

Mikasa felt her voice vanish instantly, her brain turning to romantic mush. Despite having been dating Sasha for a lengthy period now, she still found herself flustered by Sasha's compliments. She pouted her lips defiantly, still trying to hide the blush on her cheeks behind her hair. "No you…" she mumbled. She was so glad nobody they knew was here right now to see her making this face, they would just tease the crap out of her. She hated the face she made when she was embarrassed about something.

Sasha smiled, reaching out to take Mikasa's hand supportively and led her away deeper into the store isles. She knew deep down that Mikasa would dote on her at the beach, like she always did. But she planned on doing exactly the same to her. She fingered the end of her ponytail thoughtfully, "I was thinking of changing my hair. Maybe a braid or a topknot bun instead?" Sasha questioned thoughtfully. She always tied it back into a ponytail out of convenience. Though she didn't always appear to be that kind of girl, she was actually pretty skilled at styling hair. A ponytail was just easier to do in the morning. Along with a yellow bow, it would look great on her.

She then fingered Mikasa's hair, returning the gesture that Mikasa had earlier shown. It had gotten longer now, just reaching below her shoulders or collarbone. Until now her hair had always been above shoulder. But she had decided to grow it out a little. "Ponytail or mini braids? Which would you prefer?" Sasha suggested. She could be lazy and tie it back into a bun, but she thought Mikasa would look cute with bangs. Besides, she rarely got the opportunity to style her girlfriend's hair.

She had always loved running her hands through Mikasa's hair when they cuddled, even back before they stated going out she had been jealous of it. But she never really got the chance to mess with it much, due to the fact she felt impolite about trying to fix it without asking consent. But she had become more confident in making suggestions to her over time, but Mikasa wasn't always up for that, which she respected.

"Braids, I want beach waves" Mikasa abruptly stated. Her hair was very thick but soft, she had always had healthy hair and knew how to look after it. But being naturally straight, it wasn't the easiest to style otherwise. But she trusted Sasha, knowing she would make it look great. Though she was glad Hanji wouldn't be coming along as chaperone on this trip. She would endlessly smother her and take photo's, sometimes her uncle's girlfriend could be a bit much. But it was her way of showing love. Never shutting up about her girly hairdo.

Sasha then hugged her tightly, "Agreed, braids would look best on you. Now, to our journey to find the potatoes and corn" she stated eagerly. Roasted corn on a BBQ with butter sounded mouthwatering. They could think about all of the rest later, they had much to do. But styling Mikasa's hair before they started the journey would be easier. Less hassle and meaning she wouldn't mess it up in the journey over. Which meant afterwards the waves would be thicker and more prominent due to the salt water.

Mikasa laughed under her breath as Sasha led the way to their ingredients. There really was no changing Sasha's mind sometimes, she was a hard-headed girl. But she didn't hate that about her. "After you honey" she sighed in amusement. But she had a feeling this summer would be their most memorable trip to date.


End file.
